Un último deseo
by adanhel
Summary: Un último deseo. Las últimas palabras que diría revelando aquello que no moriría con él, que las estrellas recordarían por siempre.


**Un último deseo.**

Un destino mezquino. Una muerte que nadie lamentó, una tumba sobre la que nadie lloró. Traidor, el estigma que le cargaron. Traidor, por seguir las órdenes del Patriarca, por tener una visión de la justicia diferente a la de ellos, pero que él creía comprender. Tal vez su maestro no había tenido razón del todo, pero tampoco la tenía Athena, impidiendo la venganza cuando uno era herido, obligando a reprimir lo que el corazón clamaba.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y humedeció la tierra con sus lágrimas, sintiendo al fin el duelo que no había podido llevar, que le había sido robado. Llegó a creer que no se permitía llorarle por vergüenza, por haber fallado la prueba que le impuso, pero ahora sabía que fue ese dios que regía por el miedo quien se lo impidió.

Le había quitado tanto… la oportunidad de ser llamado al Santuario, de ver con sus propios ojos la pelea de su maestro, de oír sus razones, de decidir con quien quería estuviera su lealtad antes de pasar de ser su juguete para serlo de Athena, y sobre todo, de verlo una última vez.

De decirle aquello que nunca se atrevió.

Al menos, pensó Mei, deslizando sus dedos sobre las letras talladas de su nombre, podía rendirle honor su tumba, que no sabía estaba vacía. Podía despedirse de él, podía hablarle, aunque no fuera a ser respondido.

Si era cierto lo que le dijeron las estrellas no lo olvidarían, recordarían que fue más de lo que historia dejaría ver. Sabrían la verdad, suya, de él… sus últimas palabras…

El tiempo estancado volvía difusas sus ideas… unos instantes o una vida… un recuerdo feliz que lo acompañaría por la eternidad. No comprendía aun estar muerto, pues no era lo que él le mostró de la muerte y veía moverse los cabellos de Berenice a su alrededor, siguiendo su voluntad, atrapando a ese dios que le decía que solo dormiría por un momento.

Si no lo estaba quería estarlo; si ya había muerto quería terminar con todo, porque así, tal vez, lo vería más allá de ese desolado paraje que tantas veces cruzó a su lado.

Pero si su destino también lo privaría de eso quería decirlo, antes de abandonarse en la oscuridad, de renunciar a poder hacerlo mientras aún estaba en el mundo, lo que siempre calló por respeto.

-Te amo.-murmuró cerrando los ojos y viéndolo por una última vez.

Volver se sentía bien, aunque no fuera lo correcto hacerlo. No así, pero tenían un deber que cumplir, y si él decía que debía hacerse, debía hacerse. Su patriarca, pues aunque le hubiera arrebatado el cargo ahora Saga volvía a inclinarse ante él, dejándolo en la cúspide de los ochenta y ocho.

Era una oportunidad raras veces otorgada y que le permitiría hacer una última cosa que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desear al morir, pero en la que pensó cuando recobró la conciencia. Lo verían al atravesar los templos, pues guardaría el suyo. Era para lo que lo había entrenado, no para esa armadura que Saga le ordenó debía conseguir, una armadura que podría abandonar después de solo unos días de usarla, cuando Cáncer lo llamará.

Cuando tomará posesión del templo que habría querido mostrarle… aun faltaban cosas que enseñarle cuando lo dejó, sobre la vida, no como caballero, y ahora, de nuevo del modo difícil, le enseñaría la del valor de defender la propia causa aunque los demás la crean errada. Aunque haga que te odien.

Pueden odiarte, debía aprender, pero que también te teman, te respeten.

Oteó el aire, tratando de sentir su cosmos, tal vez dormido, pues era de noche en el Santuario, donde ahora se levantaban… el jardín de lápidas donde descansaban los caballeros que podían permitírselo.

Se estiró, mirando el brillo oscuro de esa armadura indigna que cubría su cuerpo, y se preguntó si Cáncer lo habría perdonado. Si comprendería, mejor que Mei cuando se encontraran, sus intenciones.

Giró, cuando vio que Afrodita y los demás ya estaban a su alrededor, y entonces la vio, casi a sus pies, muy cerca de su propia tumba. "Mei, Cabellera de Berenice", sin rango, pues según Saga, nadie sabía a cuál pertenecía esa armadura, que decían era negra como la noche.

Por un momento quiso dejarse caer, tocar la fría piedra que atestiguaba lo que él llego a ser, pero el orgullo se lo impidió. No podía permitir que su alumno lo viera llorar. Levantó la cara, ajeno a que esos tres lo veían, sabiendo lo que sentía, y miró los restos de pasto y flores sobre sus sepulcros abiertos, diferentes a la tierra removida hacía poco de la de él. Hacía poco, pero no lo bastante para que creyera volvió también esa noche.

Antes de irse deseo que lo que él no se había permitido hacer, Mei si lo hubiera hecho.


End file.
